


Would it be Okay to Say I Love You?

by moonlitbbq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pretty much a lot of gay panic on all sides lmao, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitbbq/pseuds/moonlitbbq
Summary: Hinata is in deep, and wants to tell Kageyama how he really feels, but is scared of what the other will think. When he finally builds up the courage to try and say something, what does he do when it doesn't go as smoothly as he hoped?*also*Tsukishima is completely oblivious, and Yamaguchi is beyond frustrated. Some of the other members of the team swoop in to try and save the day! But, will it ultimately do more harm than good?(I'm not very good at summaries but basically some fluff, some angst, and a whole lot gay panic)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kagehina
Kudos: 25





	Would it be Okay to Say I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I've written in a while! This is technically mainly a Kagehina story, BUT tsukiyama is good for the soul so there will also be a good healthy portion of the two of them as well. It'll probably bop back and forth between them some. Plus some fun cross-over moments hehe.
> 
> These are two of my *comfort ships* and I really wanted to make a story about them! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“You might be overthinking this a little bit.”

Sugawara giggled as he crouched nearby, tapping the back of his head lightly with a rolled-up newspaper. The ginger groaned as his face remained defeatedly shoved into the gym bag that graced the club room floor. His body resided stiff and unmoving. 

“He’s right. You’re working yourself up over something that hasn’t even happened yet.”

Daichi chimed in from the corner, strolling over to offer a half-empty water bottle. The silver-haired man took it gladly, offering a smile as a thank you.

“He’ll hate me.”

“No, he won’t.”

“He **_will_ ** .”  
  


Sugawara met the captain's eyes again, this time as if to ask for help. The brunette let a stream of air push out from between his lips, only offering a shrug and a cheap smile as an answer.

Before either man could figure out a proper response, an exasperated sigh from the other side of the room caught both of their attention. Hinata remained sulking.

“Pouting in the corner isn’t going to do anything. You sound like a child.”  
  


A familiar voice groveled. 

Daichi shook his head slightly, hands automatically finding their home in his pockets as Sugawara shot a glare in his direction. 

Tsukishima Kei was probably the last person Hinata needed to hear advice from. Typically, the blonde didn’t bother to involve himself in what he deemed to be childish drama the pair seemed to always be getting into.

But, given he was stuck in the club room (and even if it meant giving up a little of his pride), he prayed saying something would at the very least bring the groaning to an end. Yamaguchi, who had been listening intently up until this point, elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Don’t be so insensitive! He’s obviously hurting.”

He scolded, eyebrows furrowed. The taller man muttered a few sentences of what sounded like insults under his breath but said nothing more before slipping his headphones around his neck.

The seemingly dead Hinata managed to work up the willpower to sluggishly roll from his stomach to his back, letting out yet another whimper. Though quiet, his eyes were swollen and his cheeks seemed to be stained red. 

Sugawara tilted his head in concern before glancing at the others. It was obvious he had been crying, though no one commented. It felt odd for the boy who typically radiated sunlight to appear so drab and dim. He impulsively reached out, wiping a particularly warm tear from the side of his face with his sleeve.

“I hate to admit it-” 

Daichi broke the silence, perching himself now directly next to the dejected Hinata. 

“-But he might be a little right. If you let this just sit inside your head you'll make yourself sick. You need to talk to him about what you’re thinking.”

He sighed, taking a harsh glance at the blonde who was now sitting undeniably smug in the corner.

His tone was soft and filled with concern, but firm nonetheless. Suga nodded in agreement, a hint of fondness momentarily flushing his eyes as he continued doting on their distraught friend. 

“But…”

Hinata tried to think of an excuse to justify throwing in the towel but found a convincing thought harder to come by the longer he sat there.

It would simply be _easier_ if he could just shave his head, change his name, and move somewhere new. He had heard good things about Brazil before, or maybe even somewhere in Europe would be nice. Perhaps he could become a farmer or something. A simple life, all by himself in the hills. Then he wouldn’t have to handle such cumbersome feelings.

Still, he frowned at the idea.

He didn’t particularly function well when he was _completely_ alone, so he would have to have some friends. Surely it couldn’t be too hard to find someone he liked well enough to talk to, or he could even get a dog like he had always wanted. He might even be able to start his own volleyball league if he found enough people.

He pursed his lips a little the more he thought about it. A farm wouldn’t exactly be the prime place to set up a volleyball court in… and he didn’t actually know anything about growing plants or how to even get started doing so. 

Even if all of those things worked out, what about the team? 

They would have to find someone to replace him, a thought that made his stomach turn. Perhaps they might get someone better, or taller at least. That certainly didn’t feel good.

More importantly, what would he do if Yachi could no longer help and encourage him with homework when his brain felt like mush? How was he supposed to find a person as energetic as Nishinoya or Tanaka? Or as kind as Asahi or Yamaguchi? As patient as Sugawara, and as strong as Daichi? 

The red head's chest began to feel heavy. He would even miss Tsukishima’s snide remarks a little bit, despite the fact they were directed at him most of the time. Things certainly wouldn’t be the same. Besides, it would feel so strange to not be asking Kageyama to-

His eyes widened as the words seemed to burn in his mind. 

Something he hadn’t particularly considered was the fact that he wouldn’t get to see Kageyama anymore. It felt odd, having one person he seemingly couldn’t go about normal life without. Admittedly, it was a little embarrassing when he thought about it.

They had only been in each other's lives for a seemingly small amount of time, but he couldn’t particularly remember what it felt like to look to the side and not always see him looking back. 

_Ah, those feelings again._

“...I know I do.”

He finally muttered, both hands subconsciously going up to hide his face. Yamaguchi smiled from across the room, taking a few steps toward him.

“It’s hard, but you can do it!”

He assured him, bending down to pull his arms from their protective stance.

“Besides, Kageyama maybe erm… hard-headed, but you’re more than just a partner in volleyball. You’re his friend! And you know him better than anyone. I really don’t think he could ever hate you.”

The words hung in the air as he finished speaking, everyone waiting in quiet anticipation. The ginger's bottom lip quivered slightly as tears threatened to spill once more. A sheepish nod was all he could seem to muster up.

“He’s just as much of an idiot as you, so there's no way he can break whatever this bond you’ve formed is anyways.”

Tsukishima chimed in once more, a soft smirk grazing his lips. Yamaguchi shot a look in his direction but said nothing.

After a bit more coaxing (and a lot of tears), it seemed the captain and vice-captain managed to work up just enough courage in their friend for him to finally peel himself off of the floor.

“Thank you for the advice Suga-san, Daichi-san! And thank you for the encouragement Yamaguchi-san. I-I’ll be honest w-with my f-feelings!” 

Hinata sputtered out, taking an erratic bow before seemingly sprinting out of the room. Sugawara and Diachi shared a knowing glance.

“What is he even so worried about?”

The blonde inquired as they found themselves the only ones left in the room. Truthfully, he had blocked out most of the conversation, so he wasn’t even quite sure what his red-headed teammate was so distressed about. He didn’t particularly care either, but curiosity admittedly got the best of him at times like this.

Yamaguchi froze for a moment, letting out the softest laugh he could. His fingers curled into fists by his side, though the other man remained oblivious to the reaction.

“He’s going to confess to him.”

He said quietly, eyes fixed purposefully on the lockers beside them. Tsukishima buzzed his lips, eyebrows shooting up in disbelief.

“You mean to tell me the king doesn’t already know? I figured someone even as dense as him would be able to see something so obvious.” 

He commented, clearly amused at the apparent shortcomings of the amazing duo. 

Sugawara and Diachi shared another weary gaze, tacitly gathering their belongings. 

Yamaguchi stayed silent for a moment, carefully slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up from his seat. His other hand clung tightly to a volleyball he had collected off the nearby ground.

“Some people-”

He began, shifting a few steps so that he was directly in front of his taller friend. The blonde intuitively lurched back slightly from the movement. 

“- Wouldn’t be able to see love if it slapped them in the face.”

He continued, shoving the ball into his chest. The words felt heavy as the eye contact they were making lingered in the silence for a few moments. Though he was never one to be speechless, Tsukishima found himself searching for words to say, his hands automatically clamping onto the item so suddenly thrust into his possession.

Admittedly, the coldness in his words caught him a bit off guard.

  
  


“Yama….?”

He managed out, but his friend was already halfway out the same door Hinata had left out of a few moments earlier.

The air was tense, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. Had it been something he said? He racked his mind, running through their conversations, though nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That’s how he spoke with him most days. 

He couldn’t really even recall the last time he had heard Yamaguchi speak using that kind of tone. Particularly when it was aimed towards him. 

There was a strange, almost sinking feeling in his stomach, one that felt out of place. 

_Was there something he was missing?_

A sudden hand on his shoulder startled him out of the daze he hadn’t been aware he was in.

“You know-”

Diachi’s familiar, and rather amused, voice met his ears.

“-it looks like Kagayama isn’t the only one that’s dense.”

He chuckled. The blonde scoffed, shrugging the contact off. Though he typically would have made some sort of snarky remark in response, he couldn’t seem to think of anything to say. 

_Kagayama isn’t the only one that’s dense._

The words repeated in his head. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? 

“What-”

He started to speak, but his lips sealed shut as he found himself alone once again. He rolled his eyes, silently cursing to himself as he threw the ball aside and grabbed his bag to leave. 

Why was he even thinking about this so deeply? Why did it matter? Things would be fine by tomorrow, there was no need to feel some type of way about anything. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to shake off this uncomfortable state he was in.

It was late, and they were all exhausted and high strung. He just needed to carry on like normal; do what he always did and feel what he always felt. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. 

This was stupid. Getting all worked up, and over what?

Suddenly fidgety, the blonde fiddled with his headphones that for some reason now clung a little too tight to his ears. It felt strange, walking alone. He couldn’t especially remember the last time he had. 

Even if he and Yamaguchi didn’t talk, he was at least humming beside him, or telling a story of some kind with one too many details in it. 

Admittedly, it was sometimes a little irritating. But now, he almost kind of missed the sound. 

He cursed under his breath a second time at the thought.

_Kagayama isn’t the only one that’s dense._

The feeling didn’t go away that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing. Please let me know if you would like to see more/what you thought of it!! Comments and things are always appreciated


End file.
